


Insecure Anxiety

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Virgil can feel too anxious and that can mean he pulls away from those he cares about.





	Insecure Anxiety

Ever since the other sides went into  Anxiety Virgil’s room and had the heart to heart with each other, the others tried including Virgil in more ‘family’ activities. It started at Patton’s insistence, claiming that Virgil also shouldn’t be pushed away anymore. They wanted calm things that Virgil wouldn’t be too anxious over. 

It began with dinner. Breakfast was out of the question because of the varying times each woke up. Virgil didn’t even wake up until after noon, so it didn’t seem right to drag him out of bed for something he didn’t want to do. It wouldn’t help them to bond at all. Lunch wasn’t a big enough deal in the house to even think about. So it was dinner that started the bonding between the four. 

Patton would start dinner at about four o’clock each day and the table would be set by one of the others at five thirty. Usually it was Logan, who would already be in the kitchen, helping Patton with the cooking. Roman would show up at dinner, exclaiming about his adventures of the day. This left their surly little guest the last one to show up. It wasn’t often that he would come down unprompted, so Patton would go up to the rooms and knock on Virgil’s. “Hey kiddo, dinner’s done!” Not wanting to push too much in case he was having an extremely bad day, he’d hop back down the stairs. The sound of socked feet shuffling in the hallway could be heard before any of them even saw the darker persona. 

Virgil sat at the end of the table that was closest to the door so once he was done, he could bolt back up the stairs like he’d never been there. Sometimes he’d shuffle his feet in the doorway, like he wanted to ask them something. Patton swore he heard him mumble about helping with the dishes but before the fatherly persona could ask him, Virgil was already gone. 

Sometimes they’d have movie nights, where they’d switch off who got to pick the movie, and every time, Virgil would be invited. He declined each time, looking anywhere but at them and say he wasn’t feeling up to it before going back to his room. Patton’s smile would fall, but he’d pat Virgil on the shoulder and tell him to take his time. It was okay to not be okay. Sometimes Virgil would smile, sometimes he’d frown and turn without another word. Either way, he never joined them. 

 

Like most days, Patton was finished with dinner by five thirty. None of the others were around, so Patton went searching in the living room for, at the very least, Logan. However, he wasn’t seen in his usual spot, reading a Sherlock Holmes book. Perplexed at this change, Patton was ready to head into the study room when he heard the clink of plates and silverware. Excited to see someone, Patton turned back to the kitchen, only to be met with a strange sight. 

Virgil was setting the table. Virgil, with his dark eye shadow smudged and a small frown on his face, was helping Patton with dinner tonight. He wanted to shout with how happy he was, but he didn’t want to scare off the other. So, he settled for walking in like it was nothing. This got him a shocked look from Virgil. He wasn’t expecting the other to just waltz in. Patton made sure not to look towards him until he went back to setting glasses down. “Thank you, Virge. It’s a real help.” Morality said to him, turning to smile at him. Virgil looked away with red tinged cheeks. “Yeah, well, it’s whatever.” He’d grumbled. 

Roman walked in the kitchen after all was set, ready to boast about his day when he saw Anxiety already sitting in his usual seat with his phone in his hand while Patton hummed and went about setting food on the table. “Well, good evening Surly Quinn, it’s nice to see you already in our presence.” Virgil’s shoulders shot up to his ears and he looked uncomfortable, but Patton jumped in. “He’s been helping me with dinner since  _ someone _ was too busy to help me today.” Roman’s face twisted with indignance and he scrunched his nose. “I’ve been off saving damsels, oh moral one.” Virgil snorted, eyes still on his phone. “Now what are you laughing at, grim helper?” 

Logan walked in before a small fight could begin. “Sorry Patton, I had a headache so I laid down. I-” He looked around at the sight before him. “I’m late to this party, I see? Thank you for taking over for me Roman.” Virgil’s face fell and he glared down at this phone while Roman smiled widely. “Why, of course.” Patton poked Roman in the shoulder, a hint of anger in his face. “Virgil helped me, since our brave warrior was too busy.” Logan raised an eyebrow before turning to Virgil. “Apologies. Thank you, Virgil.” Virgil waved a hand off and did everything to keep from running back to his room. He was trying, okay? 

Dinner went by with Roman talking about dragon witches and a damsel he’d met. Logan talked a bit about a new project for Thomas that they’d been working on, which had led to his headache. Patton encouraged everyone about their days and threw in some puns. Then Roman surprised them. “How was your day, Virgil?” Virgil’s head snapped up from where he was staring at his mostly full plate. All three were looking at him expectantly and he felt like his chest was filling with cement. “Uh,” He said unsurely, “it was fine. I didn’t do much, except keep Thomas from injuring himself.” He couldn’t bring himself to really look at any of them, so he stared at his plate again. “Well, that’s still a good thing to do!” Patton said happily, catching the others’ attention so they’d toss in good comments, too. “Of course. Thomas definitely needs someone to keep him from doing too dangerous of stuff. Without you today, he’d be covered in bruises.” Logan supplied. Roman tagged on. “From bumping into every object in the house.” 

After dinner, all the dishes were set in the sink. Logan went about cleaning them, since he claimed it was his day. Did Anxiety have a day? He suddenly felt a wave a guilt. The others were doing the dishes for him. 

“Hey,” This brought Virgil’s attention to Patton. “We’re going to watch a movie. Do you want to come sit with us?” The no was already on the tip of Virgil’s tongue, when Roman popped his head in the doorway. “You can pick the movie tonight.” 

They all got situated in the living room, with Patton, Roman, and Virgil sharing the couch and Logan in his own separate chair. Corpse Bride played on the tv, but no one was really watching the movie. Patton was too busy worrying that Virgil was unhappy, Roman was trying not to get too close in case it made Virgil uncomfortable, and Logan was watching it all unfold. 

Virgil felt uncomfortable. Of course he did. He just wanted a stress free night. However, to him it felt more like they didn’t want him there. He thought they were the unhappy, uncomfortable ones with his presence. His shoulders were hunched and he was curled in on himself in his corner of the couch. Virgil started picking at the strings of his hoodie and that’s when Logan spoke up. 

“Virgil, are you feeling okay?” 

Virgil closed his eyes and sighed. Of course the nerd was making his ever so wonderful observations. “Yes, I’m fine.” He grit out. “Seriously, you seem wound up.” Virgil looked at Roman from the corner of his eye. “It’s  _ fine _ .” But of course, it wasn’t fine for them. They were just slowly pushing for Virgil to leave them alone. “Kiddo, you don’t have to push yourself to be here if you don’t want to be.” There it was. 

“Of course not. I’ll just be leaving then. You guys don’t even want me here.” Virgil stood up, grumbling. He thought he’d said the last part quieter than he did, but the sharp intake of air from the left of him suggested otherwise. 

“What did you just say?” Roman asked, slowly standing to be the same height as Virgil. Virgil shifted his feet, wringing his hands together. “It’s nothing.” He said, walking towards the doorway. Roman reached out, grabbing his wrist, causing Virgil to jump. “Virgil, sit down and talk to us.” Virgil watched Roman with wide eyes, as he led the darker persona back to the couch. 

“Roman, what did Virge say?” Patton asked with worry in his voice. Roman let go of Virgil, then turned to Patton. “He said we didn’t want him here.” Patton quietly gasped, looking over to Logan for help. “That’s not true, kiddo!” Patton tried to argue. But Virgil was too wound up for that. “Of course it is! You guys just feel bad! That’s why you always invite me to dinner and why it doesn’t seem that big of a deal when I don’t show up for movies. Even today, it was like the biggest deal that I could exist with you guys without being dragged down here! You don’t even want me here!” By now, there were tears in Virgil’s eyes and he was wiping at them roughly. “I’m just going to go.” He whispered roughly. 

“You are not.” Patton said sternly. Roman moved back a bit as Patton sat in his spot to be closer to Virgil. Reaching out slowly, so he’d have time to say no, Patton pulled the angsty member of their family into his arms and held him tight. “Virgil,” Patton started, speaking into Virgil’s hair. “You are just as much a part of our family as any of us are. You belong here and we all love you very much! We’re always so worried that you don’t want to be here.” Virgil shook his head, clinging to Patton. “I want to be here. I want to be wanted.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Roman moved in on the other side, squeezing in so he could wrap around Virgil’s other side. Logan, realizing he was being left out, came to sit next to Patton, reaching up and running his fingers through Virgil’s hair a bit hesitant. He still wasn’t sure about what felt comfortable for the others, but he seemed to enjoy it, so he kept going. 

“You belong here, Virge.” Logan told Virgil, stating it like the fact it was. Virgil wiped his eyes, nodding gently. He belonged here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one isn't my favorite but it was a request and I had fun doing it!


End file.
